This invention relates to products used for the care of teeth, and in particular, to a kit containing dental floss for cleaning and brushing teeth, as well as a tongue scraper.
Residual food and plaque are primary causes of cavities and breakdowns of the supporting structure of the teeth and of periodontal diseases. There are many prophylactic dental products on the market today, which are useful for removing food and plaque from the interproximal spaces and proximal surfaces of the teeth. The most commonly used preventative product is the toothbrush. However, toothbrushes do not reach into the interproximal spaces and the proximal surfaces of the teeth. Toothpicks are also used for cleaning teeth and especially for removing food matter for the interproximal spaces between the teeth. However, toothpicks will often bruise the gums when used. Water picks also have been found effective for removing food particles from the interproximal spaces between teeth and thus prevent the buildup of plaque. However, water picks are not an effective means of removing plaque that has already formed. Dental flosses are also useful for cleaning teeth. However, waxed dental flosses are do not readily remove plaque. Unwaxed dental floss tends to tear and bruise gums.
Most people will use a combination of the above prophylactic dental products in their home to clean their teeth. When traveling or temporarily living elsewhere, e.g., vacation, temporary work assignment, overnight visits, etc., most people will find it impractical to take with them their dental cleaning products, e.g., water pick. When outside the routine of their home, many people will neglect to take full care of their teeth. What is needed is a dental cleaning kit, which is easily transportable, easy to use, and motivating to use.